project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubchoo Line/B2W2
Cubchoo is available as a 25% encounter on Route 7, only in the winter. It will be encountered at Level 30 to 33 in normal grass, and at Level 33 to 36 in dark grass. Cubchoo is an often overlooked Ice-type. Although it has a rather unfortunate design, when it evolves it can become a powerhouse. Of course, its typing still holds it back, but it can pull its weight quite well. It has access to a decent amount of coverage moves through TM and relearner, which helps it differentiate itself from other Ice-types. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Skyla has stepped up her game. Her Swoobat has an upgraded moveset, but Beartic should be able to take its attacks as it does not have a super-effective move. She also has a new toy, a Sigilyph. Like all Sigilyphs, hers is rather threatening as it has Flash Cannon along with a fast Hypnosis. If you have an Electabuzz, that's probably the best choice for this monster, and Magnezone also works. Her Skarmory has a moveset upgrade too, and it still has Steel Wing. Stay away. Her Swanna is a bigger threat due to having STAB Surf, and it still knows FeatherDance. Electric- moves work wonders on it, but Beartic sadly cannot learn any. It is a decent choice for this battle, although you should definitely have solid backup in an Electric-type. * Hugh (Undella Town): Unfezant is easy pickings for a Beartic. Simipour is a bit threatening as it resists your STAB and has Mystic Water-boosted Scald. I wouldn't recommend fighting it with Beartic. Emboar is an obvious no-no. Simisage is pretty easy to take out with Icicle Crash. Samurott is a bad idea as it knows Revenge. Simisear really isn't Beartic's fight. Serperior is good to fight with Beartic, although do be wary of Coil boosts. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): His dual screens Cryogonal can be taken out by Superpower, although it will probably get up a screen first. Sneasel can also be beaten by Superpower, as it has a 4x Fighting weakness. Be careful though, as this is a double battle and most things outspeed Beartic. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): His Druddigon knows Rock Slide, so it is more unsafe to fight it as it has 2 SE attacks. His new addition in Challenge Mode, an Altaria, knows Fire Blast. However, its Special Attack is a mediocre 70, and it has a 4x weakness to Icicle Crash. His Flygon can still be threatening with Rock Slide, but it is still a Ground/Dragon type. Haxorus is again quite scary, but you will have an opening if it goes for Dragon Tail. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): All of his mons are weak to Superpower, although you should switch out in between his Cryogonals, so that the stat drop from Superpower will be mitigated. His Weavile knows Metal Claw, but it is such as weak move that Night Slash is stronger against Beartic. * Shadow (Opelucid City): You can either choose to Superpower both of the Pawniard, or do so for the Absol. It's a good move against all of them, but the stacked up Attack and Defense drops will put Beartic in a pinch if it stays in the battle for too long. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): His Carracosta knows Rock Slide, so Beartic should definitely stay far, far away. His Wailord does not know Rollout, but it has Rain Dance, and it's not a good idea to let it set up the rain. Mantine has the rather annoying combination of Confuse Ray, Air Slash, and Scald, so it's best to let an Electric-type take it on. His Jellicent is still its bulky self, but still can be taken care of by Shadow Claw. Although, there are better choices against it. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): His Cryogonals now know Confuse Ray, which can be a bit of a pain. However, his whole team and most of the Grunt's team is weak to Superpower. Just be careful of confusion. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Again, careful of confusion (and Superpower stat drops if you use it), but other than that, Beartic has this in the bag. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Beartic is at a disadvantage against all of his Pokémon except his Beheeyem. That is the only one you should stay in against. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): Superpower works well against the Pawniard, though not so much for the last Pokémon. If you already have two drops, Beartic won't be able to do much else. If you let the Pawniard be handled by something else, you can Superpower the Absol, though. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): Again, it's a game of who you want Beartic to handle. Superpower will do the Pawniard in, but to fight Accelgor you will need to not have the nasty Attack drops. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Yet again it's a matter of whether or not you want Beartic to fight the last Pokémon. Banette will go down to your best Ice STAB of choice, but only if Beartic is at normal stat levels, or has negated Superpower drops. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Beartic is okay against Black Kyurem, as it does not have any super-effective attacks. White Kyurem, on the other hand, knows Fusion Flare, so you should switch out. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Beartic really isn't so good against his stally Cofagrigus, due to its huge Defense stat. A Steel- or Dark-type works wonders against it. Seismitoad knows Drain Punch and could poison with it, so it's risky to send out Beartic. His Drapion is fine for Beartic to fight, as it does not have any SE moves. His Eelektross knows Flamethrower, which is definitely dangerous against an Ice-type. Stay away from his Toxicroak, because it knows STAB Brick Break. His Life Orb Hydreigon has Rock Slide, which is quite scary and has a noticeable flinch chance, despite its weakness to Icicle Crash. * Hugh (Victory Road): Unfezant has the ever-annoying Swagger, along with U-Turn to switch into an Ice resist. I definitely recommend using a faster Pokémon against it, despite the Ice weakness. On top of resisting your STAB, Simipour has Brick Break and Rock Slide, so you really shouldn't send Beartic in. Again, Emboar is obviously a terrible choice. Bouffalant has Head Charge which hurts, but it does not have any SE moves, so Beartic is okay, although feel free to switch into a Fighting type. Simisage has Rock Slide and Brick Break just like its counterparts. However, it is weak to Icicle Crash so you can take it out. Samurott has Revenge, and is a Water type, so Beartic really shouldn't be in against it. Simisear is bad because it is a fire type with STAB Flamethrower. Serperior is fine for Beartic to fight, but again, be wary of Coil boosts. * Elite Four Shauntal (Indigo Plateau, Ghost-type): Her Cofagrigus is worse for Beartic, due to holding Leftovers. Drifblim, despite its Acrogem setup, is still weak to Ice. Golurk now has an Expert Belt, so it is definitely unsafe to fight. She has added a Banette to her team that has Will-O-Wisp, so I'd recommend using a special attacker against it. Her Chandelure now has a Choice Scarf, not like that matters for Beartic as it is still OHKOd by Fire Blast. * Elite Four Marshal (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Nope, nope, nope. Don't even think about it. All of his Pokémon have strong STAB super-effective moves. * Elite Four Grimsley (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): All of his Pokémon are still weak to Superpower. His Liepard now runs a FakeGem set, but it is still dispatched by Superpower. Don't fight Scrafty, it has Brick Break. Krookodile now has an Expert Belt, but Rock Tomb is so weak that it doesn't really matter. His Absol can easily be one-shotted by Superpower, however it has a high chance of getting a crit so you should hope it goes for Swords Dance first turn. Bisharp still only has Metal Claw, not Iron Head or anything threatening, so it falls to Superpower. When using Superpower in this fight, do remember to switch out, because the stat drops aren't nice. * Elite Four Caitlin (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Musharna has the combo of Zoom Lens + Hypnosis, so you should use a dark type to KO it before it can get Charge Beam boosts. Her Sigilyph has an Expert Belt, although it has the same moveset as in Normal Mode so none of its coverage hits Beartic SE. Her Reuniclus is still dangerous with Focus Blast, so stay away from it. Gothitelle is the same aside from getting a new pair of Wise Glasses, so the same strategy as Normal Mode should be employed. Her ace is now a Life Orb Metagross, that knows both Hammer Arm and Bullet Punch. Yeah, don't use Beartic against it, use something that knows Flamethrower or Earthquake. * Champion Iris (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Her Hydreigon has Fire Blast and Focus Blast, along with its new pair of Wise Glasses. Druddigon has Sheer Force + Life Orb Fire Punch instead of Rock Slide. Archeops has upgraded from Rock Slide to Stone Edge, which Beartic can definitely not tank. Again, unless you're sure you can OHKO Aggron with Superpower, don't fight it, as it now has Head Smash. Lapras now has Zoom Lens Sing, which gives it an accurate sleep move if you outspeed. It is still weak to Superpower, however. Her Haxorus has upgraded from Dual Chop to Outrage. Beartic could take a +1 Outrage, but it cannot take a crit. * Post-Game: Follow similar reasonings for the League rematches. Beartic can still be a good ally. }} Moves Cubchoo starts with Fury Swipes, Brine, Endure and Charm when you catch it. At Level 33 it will learn Slash, which is a good physical move, despite the lack of STAB. When it evolves into Beartic at Level 37, it will learn Icicle Crash, which is its STAB move of choice. By Move Relearner, Beartic can get Superpower, which is a good coverage move, as well as Aqua Jet, which is helpful thanks to Beartic's low speed. Beartic does learn other moves by levelling up, but they are generally less useful than its other options (Blizzard), risky to use (Thrash), or just plain useless (Rest, if you can heal with items). By TM it can learn Shadow Claw, a helpful coverage move, as well as Rock Slide. It also gets access to Brick Break for players who prefer to not take risks with Superpower, though not OHKOing is also a risk to be taken into account. It also gets Ground coverage in Dig and Bulldoze, although it cannot learn Earthquake. If you wish to have a special move on it, Surf is an option, though Aqua Jet will generally prove more useful in cases where its STAB or Fighting coverage will not. Recommended moveset: Icicle Crash, Superpower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide / Aqua Jet Other Cubchoo's stats Beartic's stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature that lowers Attack is bad for Beartic. A Special Attack lowering nature is good, however. A nature that lowers one of your defenses is okay, although it could be better. * How good is the Cubchoo line in a Nuzlocke? Better than you might think, due to having good fire power and a powerful STAB move in Icicle Crash. It could be better, it could be a lot better, but it's decent. * Weaknesses: Steel, Fire, Fighting, Rock * Resistances: Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Bug, Water, Normal, Dragon, Ghost, Electric-, Poison, Grass, Flying, Psychic, Ground, Dark Category:Black 2/White 2